Blooms Guardian
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: This is my first chapter of my first post please enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh My Dragon!

''Hey Bloom, can you help me with this?'' Flora's voice interrupted Bloom's thought, making her jump.

Bloom got up and walked over to Flora, who was trying to get a box on her bed.

''Just use your magic!'' Bloom said cheerfully, lifting her hands.

''NO- BLOOM DON'T-'' Flora shouted.

Bloom looked over confused as her magic lifted the box. Suddenly Bloom was hit by a dark magic beam. She was slammed back into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

''Bloom!'' Flora called as she ran over to Bloom.

''What happened?'' Stella asked as she walking in with Tecna and Musa, '' Bloom!''.

Bloom woke up in the infirmary, she groaned with the pain in her head. She sat up and found Stella, Flora and Sky in front of her. Sky turned around to find Bloom awake.

'' Bloom your awake!'' Sky said turning to see her. Stella and Flora turned around to look at Bloom.

''You were out for a while,'' Stella said looking at Bloom, '' what happened?''

Bloom looked at Stella,'' It's hard to remember, I think I was using my magic to help Flora with her box when I was hit with a-'', Bloom froze.

''Then what?'' Stella asked, confused why she stopped,' Bloom?''

Bloom heard a voice; she couldn't speak and couldn't move.

''Your Dragon Flame-Guardian of Aura and Wolves-Blue Dragon-Danger-Trix-Outside of a Lake of your River''

Bloom saw a bright blue light and fell into darkness.

Continued in….

Chapter 2

Voices

First page ^.^ Don't be hating


	2. Chapter 2 Voices

Chapter 2

Voices

Bloom was falling in a never ending darkness. She could hear the words '' Guardian of aura and wolves'' echoing in her head again and again. She could hear voices outside the darkness, who were they? Why did they want her? Bloom suddenly recognised the voices, they were the calls of her worried friends. Bloom tried to call back but wasn't able to. Bloom felt herself drifting without a body, just a lost soul.

MEANWHILE IN THE INFIRMARY

''Bloom wake up!'' Stella said, shaking Bloom, trying to fight the tears.

Sky got up and left, tears streaming down his face. Stella stopped shaking Bloom as the tears ran down her face. Flora put her hand on Stella's shoulder trying to comfort her. Stella turned to her and starting crying harder into her.

'' It's ok Stella, Bloom won't give up that easy. We'll stay here if you like.'' Flora said, rubbing Stella's back.

WITH BLOOM

''I've got to get out of here'' Bloom thought, ''Wait I'm speaking!''.

Bloom began to feel herself moving again, she was regaining her body!

'' Bloom, listen to me, your in danger. Be on gard, I will be join you when you need me most'' a voice called to her, ''You may go back to your body now''

''Wait!'' Bloom called, '' who are you?''

''Wolf, Guardian of the Wolves and the Aura''

Bloom saw a blue light and she was back in the infirmary.

Continued in…..

Chapter 3

Bloom fights for her life

I know these chapters are really short but I don't want to give it all away, I'll start chapter 3 tomorrow, maybe even get it up! Anyways sorry I didn't upload, i wasn't home. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 Bloom Fights For Her Life!

Chapter 3

Bloom Fights for Her Life

''BLOOM!'' Stella cried hugging her tightly, her tears drying up, '' W-we thought y-you-''

''Well, I didn't and I'm ok,'' Bloom said, hugging Stella, she got out of the bed but something didn't feel right '' I heard somebody's voice in my dream''. Then she remembered the name Wolf.

''Who's Bloom? Was it Daphne?'' Flora asked getting off the chair that she was sitting on.

Bloom shook her head. She was about to reply when a loud explosion came from outside. Bloom, Stella and Flora ran to the window and looked outside. Three witches were outside alfia.

''The Trix!'' Stella said looking at Bloom, '' Are you ok to fight?'' she asked.

''I'll take the Trix on any day!'' Bloom said running towards the door.

Flora and Stella followed her out to the front of alfiea where Tecna, Musa, Sky, Layla and Brandon stood. Sky turned around to see Bloom, Stella and Flora coming.

''Bloom!'' Sky called. Everyone turned around and saw the three girls running towards them.

'' Bloom!'' the girls called.

Bloom ran up towards them and looked at the Trix.

''Ready Girls?'' Bloom called. Everyone nodded and looked up

WINX! BELIVEIX

The fairies flew up into the sky.

Icy turned around and saw them '' Stormy! Darcy! Look who came to play!''

The two witches turned to Icy and then to the Winx.

''Why are you here?'' Bloom asked the Trix doging an attack from Stormy.

''Follow us and find out!'' Icy said flying towards the middle of the forest. Darcy and Stormy followed her.

Bloom flew in front of the girls and after the Trix. They flew out to a clearing where the Trix stopped and shot Bloom with an ice shard.

The ice shard went straight through Bloom's hip as Bloom fell to the ground. Her blood covered the shard. The Winx were about to fly down to her when Stormy wrapped them in a vine with her magic. Icy flew down to Bloom who was on the ground, melting the ice shard with her dragon flame.

''You wanted to know what we wanted? We wanted the Dragon Flame Bloom'' Icy said about to take the dragon flame.

Icy froze Blooms legs in place so she wouldn't move. Bloom was trying to escape but couldn't. Icy was walking to Bloom when a bright blue light shone in front of Bloom.

Icy shot back with a strike of blue energy.

Out of the blue light came a black wolf with blue eyes.

''you're the!'' Bloom said Stunned of what stood before her.

The wolf looked at Bloom. Its eyes were a bright blue and it had blue swirls around its muzzle.

''I am Wolf and I Bloom, are your Guardian''

Continued in…

Chapter 4

Wolf Blooms Guardian

And here ya go Chapter 3 of blooms guardian! This is a longer chapter and I hope to keep them at least this long. Chapter 4 will be a longer one but I hope you enjoyed me taking 2 hours of the day out for this -.- But I don't Mind about that! Anyway Toodaloo

WinxClubTecna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolf Blooms Guardian

Bloom stared at the black wolf, who was looking deep into her eyes. It looked up to Stormy, who still had the 5 girls trapped unknown about Wolf's appearance since they were trapped in a wind tomb. Wolf howled a long howl. Nothing happened for a minute but suddenly a Blue strike hit all the witches hardly.

''Let's get out of here witches!'' Icy called, soaring off into the distance.

The wind tomb faded and Wolf was down with Bloom, letting her put her weight onto Wolf's back. The five girls flew down to Bloom and got her back to alfia. Wolf ran with the girls to alfia. When they arrived the girls brought Bloom through the crowd of fairies who were finished fighting. The girls brought Bloom into their room and Wolf skidded in.

Stella used a blinding light on Wolf, thinking she was helping the witches. Wolf jumped back rubbing her face.

Stella was about to shoot another one when Bloom jumped infrount of her,

'' No Stella don't!''. Wolf looked at Bloom with tears streaming down her face. Bloom felt light-headed from the loss of blood but stood strong. Wolf got up, and nuzzled her hand,'' Thank you, Bloom, now let me return the favour''. Then Wolf began to glow a blue light and the blue light surrounded her too.

'' I can feel strong magic radiating from them!'' Flora called, bringing a bandage from her drawer. Then they stopped glowing and Wolf sat down. Bloom looked at Wolf, unknown what happened. Wolf's eyes glowed a bright blue as her ears flicked around.

'' What just happened, Wolf?'' Bloom asked, looking at the wolf.

Wolf's ears flicked down and she closed her eyes.

'' I healed you Bloom, at least I tried, but you will still bleed a bit. You just regained some blood of mine''.

Flora walked over to Bloom and wrapped the bandage around her waist. Keiko walked over to Wolf. Wolf was sleeping though. Suddenly, Wolf started glowing again. Only Bloom and Flora were in the room because the others had to go to class. Mrs.F had asked Flora to stay with Bloom, after a lot of arguing. Wolf was moving slower as she got brighter.

''Uh, are wolves meant to do that?'' Flora asked. Looking at Wolf.

''Well I never saw a magical wolf before but I feel injured when I was after being struck by Icy. And Wolf told me we feel the same pain.'' Bloom explained walking over to Wolf. Bloom touched Wolf and blue aura surrounded the room.

Continued in….

Chapter 5

Visions, Dreams and Reality


	5. Chapter 5

Blooms Guardian

Chapter 5

Visons,Dreams and Reality

Bloom woke in the same dark void she was in before. Except, she could hear snarls and wimpers of Wolf behind her. She turned around and saw a blue dragon, simaler to her own. Wolf turned to her and yelped loudly. Bloom looked at her before feeling a shard through her body. Then she found herself in the dorm with five worried faces looking down at her. She jumped and fell back on Wolf who squeled and jumped up.

''Hey watch it!'' She snarled licking her paw.

''Sorry, but what just happened? Why was there a blue dragon?'' Bloom asked, looking at wolf. Wolf stopped licking her paw and froze.

''Wait, that WAS you!? I though it was a nightmare.'' Wolf blurted out. The five girls looked at Bloom and helped her off the ground. Wolf sat quietly at stared at Bloom with a worried and confused face. Bloom returned te glare.

''Someone explain what happened, Blooms been out for hours and Wolf was snarling but wasnt breathing'' Stella yelled. Bloom and Wolf were ignoring her and Stella got mad.

''EXCUSE ME!'' She screamed. Bloom and Wolf looked at her surprised.

''Well, I'll start from the begining,'' Wolf began,'' I was alone awake in a dark void when I saw this huge blue dragon. It was my dragon, the aura dragon. Normaly, he would greet me and we would talk about our arua being divided for the year. But this time here was a negitive glow off him and, well he attacked me. Then Bloom joined me and, um'' Wolf trailed off.

''And I was stabbed through the chest'' Bloom finshed. The girls looked at them, still confused a little.

''I might be able to sumirise that with a picture.'' Techna said, pulling out her phone. The phone popped up and scanned Wolf. Then a screen popped out and showed the dream. After the short video Techna shut her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Then Flora stepped forward.

''I vote we go for a walk around the forest, the flowers open at this time of day.'' She said.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Wolf stayed behind. The girls stopped at the door and looked back at Wolf, who backed up slowly.

''Are you coming?'' Musa asked. Wolf whined for a short time before wings sprouted on her back. The girls looked a Wolf shocked.

'' You bet!'' Wolf barked running through the girls,'' Race ya!'' She called from the corridoor. The girls laughed and chased after the hybrid.

They found Wolf waiting outside the forest, her tail wagging like crazy.

''Follow me!'' She barked running off. The girls caught up with her soon. Wolf was sprinting over logs and shrubs. Abandoning the girls. They still could see Wolf because of her wings. Soon wolf stopped and the girls caught up with her and gasped.

Infront of them was green medows of flowers and trees. In the middle of them was a huge water fall that went down three small waterfalls before it. At the bottom were tones of shiny rocks with golden crusts to them. And the shining sun to warm them. The animals sang and croaked. And a cave that had trible markings on the walls. Wolf walked out and turned to the Winx.

''Welcome to the valley of the dragon, my home'' She said proudly to her friends. The girls walked onto the soft grass of the valley. Flora fell in love with the nature and the smells. Musa was atrackted to the sounds of the animals. Iasha (sp) loved the waterfall.

Stella adored the bright sun. And even Techna liked the shape of some of the rocks.

Wolf brought Bloom into the cave to show her something. When they entered the cave Wolf showed her the designs and what they all ment. Then Bloom saw one and was shocked.

''Wolf, what does this big one mean?'' Bloom asked rubbing her hand along the cold, smooth rock. Wolf padded over to Bloom and closed her eyes.

''Ah yes, deraglos. No one knows it. But i do now.'' She said ,smiling. Bloom understood what it ment. The artwork infront of them was a fairy and a wolf. Bloom reconised it as herself and wolf when they met. Wolf left the cave with Bloom trailing behind. Wolf walked over to the small lake at the bottom of the waterfall and swam to a small edge at the side. She opened her wings and soared up the cold slab of rock unill she was at the top. She landed at the edge and barked for atention.

Everyone turned to the wolf and laughed at her on the rock. She crouched down and jumped.

''CANINBALLLLL'' She howled, falling into the water below. With a spash a wave of water fell onto Bloom's legs making all the girls laugh. Suddenly there was a bang and rocks came tumbling down from the waterfall.

''WOLF!'' Bloom called.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

Chapter 6

The ending is Coming!

Yay I have the new chapter done! YEAh i have to finish this quickly since Blooms DEath HOur has started. Go cheak it out. PEASE

WinxClubTechna


	6. Chapter 6 The end

Blooms Guardian

Chapter 6

The end is coming!

''WOLF!'' Bloom yelled. Wolf looked at the rocks faling from on top of her. She yelped And a blue bubble surrounded her, breaking the rocks into bits and sending them everywhere. Bloom ran up to Wolf but was shot back with a blue fire shot. She flew backwards into Stella knocking both onto the ground. Wolf appered out of a thick rock of smoke but didn't look normal. She had a flaming tail and mane. Her eyes had flames from them too and her wings are streaks of fire from the top.

She walked over to the girls and helped Bloom and Stella up. The girls all looked at Wolf, stuck for words.

''It's like your fairy form, but it's my guardian form,'' Wolf said nobley,'' You should transform.''

|The six girls nodded.

_**Winx Belivix!**_

The winx and Wolf flew up to see what shot at them. It was the same blue dragon as earlier. Bloom and Wolf jumped when they saw it. The dragon looked at them and screached, then it came straight for Bloom but Wolf jumped in the way.

''Auro shot!'' Wolf said, shots of fire coming from her wings like arrows. The dragon roared and takled Wolf to the ground. Wolf stood up shaking as the dragon came for her again

''Sun Blast!'' Stella yelled hitting the dragon on the head. The dragon turned his focas on the winx and flew up to them.

''Scatter now!'' Bloom ordered. The winx split into five directions. The dragon followed Bloom though.

''Why do you want me!?'' Bloom cried heading for the ground. When she was close to the grass she turned swiftly sending the dragon into the ground. The dragon shot a huge ball of fire Hitting everyone. The five fairys fell to the ground and Bloom and Wolf landed beside eachother. Wolf got up weakly and stood to talk to the dragon. Bloom looked at her from a distance.

Meanwhile with Wolf...

Wolf was in the dark void of the same time and saw the dragon infront of her.

''Drealio, why are you in so much fury? What has happened?'' Wolf asked.

'' You have abandoned me for a pitiful human, and you took more chakra aura then agreed,'' Drealio growled. Wolf walked closer to it.

''You know why I did that! Plus Bloom would've died and so would have you and I, You know that!'' Wolf snapped,'' You agreed last time that I would get a little more for a big sacrifice,''.

''This is the sacrifice, I can destroy you though so watch your mouth,'' Drealio roared.

''You won't kill Bloom, only after I've died and I can only be destroyed by Arua so I can't die, Im leaving here,'' Wolf snarled, fading.

With Bloom...

Wolf looked up,'' Aura flames!'' SHe yelled using fire on the dragon. The dragon used his tail and wacked Wolf out of his way. Then it went straight to Bloom. Blue was struggleing to stand, everytime she tryed she failed. Then Bloom saw the dragon soaring towards her with his fangs bearing. One bite to the neck and Im gone. She could see Wolf running towards her but would she make it? Then Wolf jumped infront of Bloom The dragon sending his fangs into her neck. With one last move Wolf stabbed a gemstone through Drealio's chest. it screached dropping dead before the girls. Wolf followed it and fell to the floor, panting for air.

''Wolf,'' Bloom cried, crawling over to her. Wolf lay on the gront, blood rushing from her neck. She panted quickly, trying to breath. The five girls came over to Bloom and nelt beside her.

''Bloom, Im glad I got to see you,'' Wolf said faintly,'' Even if it was for a day, theres a gem around my neck, I want you to have it.''

Bloom looked up with tears in her eyes, She reached around Wolf's neack and took a coller like gem from her neck. It was a crystal secured with a black peice of thred and made into a coller. Bloom looked up at wolf who's head was off the ground.

''It was my mothers, Bloom,'' Wolf said, her voice trailing off,'' Keep it safe for me,''

''I will,Wolf, I will'' She cried. Wolf smiled before her head dropped to the ground.

''Good-Bye, Wolf'' Bloom Cried, tears streaming from her face. The six girls were crying hardly.

''Let's buire (SP) her here, at her home'' Flora wimpered. Bloom nodded.

Half an hour later They had Wolf buired. The five girls had went home but Bloom stayed there.

''Wolf, Thank You, I will guard this gem with my life,'' Bloom said, putting the coller around her own neck.

On the waterfall a spirit stood there,'' I know you will Bloom, keep being who you are and youll never go wrong,'' It said before fading into the air. Bloom got up and began to walk home.

The End

*sniff* My god that was hard to write, Im crying my face off. It was one day ONE DAY.

RIP

WOLF,THE BEST FRIEND

ONE COULD HAVE.

2014-2014

WINXCLUBTECHNA


End file.
